It's Over
by Radar Countdown
Summary: Naruto selingkuh! Ada yang tahu bagaimana Hinata saat ia marah? Menangiskah? Terpurukkah? Atau memaafkan kesalahan orang yang membuatnya marah tersebut? Itu dulu. Tepatnya, sebelum ia berteman dan dilatih oleh empat perempuan paling 'strong' di sekolah. / Mind to RnR? Semoga terhibur...


"Hinata-chan…" seru Naruto dengan nada rendah. Wajah pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu memerah, frustasi dengan bayangannya sendiri. Mulutnya tak terkatup, namun tak sanggup mengalirkan kata-kata lanjutan. Ia menggeram singkat, merutuki betapa bodoh dirinya dalam hal ini. Jemari di tangan kanannya menggaruk kepala berambut pirang itu dengan kasar. Kepala pemuda itu jatuh tertunduk seketika.

Gadis indigo itu hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan sesak yang bergemuruh di dalam dada. Kepala mungilnya pun tertunduk dalam. Bahunya bergetar menahan duka.

Tidak. Hinata yang sekarang tidak akan bereaksi seperti ini lagi.

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**It's Over**** © Radar Countdown**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IT'S OVER'**

**.**

**R-Countdown 2014**

* * *

Kekasih Hinata sejak SMP, telah berselingkuh di belakangnya kemarin sore. Saat esok tiba, ia secepat mungkin menemui Naruto untuk meminta penjelasan.

Gedung olahraga tempat para anggota klub basket berlatih terdengar riuh. Suara gurauan para pemain basket di sana terdengar begitu akrab. Hinata lebih memilih bersembunyi di balik dinding di sebelah pintu masuk, menunggu keadaan sedikit sepi, agar ia bisa bicara pada Naruto tanpa merasa malu.

"Bagaimana kencanmu dengan Shion?"

"Seru. Dia kaya, baik, cantik pula," suara Naruto yang sangat Hinata kenal mulai mengalun ringan. Jemari Hinata bergerak meremas ujung jas almamaternya.

"Kau sudah punya Hinata, 'kan?" telinga Hinata menajam saat seorang teman Naruto mengajukan pertanyaan. Jawaban dari pertanyaan inilah yang sangat ia tunggu.

"Ya, aku memiliki dia. Dia baik," ucap Naruto tanpa beban. Jemari Hinata terlepas dari kegiatan mencengkeramnya. Bukan. Bukan ini jawaban yang ia inginkan. Jawaban ini masih sangat menggantung.

"Tapi, dia 'kan lemah. Dia pasti sangat terpuruk. Kau akan putus dengannya."

"Ya, dia memang sangat lemah. Terlalu lemah dan terkadang membuatku kerepotan. Tapi, tidak. Dia sangat mencintaiku. Dia bisa gila jika aku tidak di sampingnya. Dia pasti menganggap kencanku dengan Shion kemarin hanya ilusi, atau bahkan ia akan memaafkanku dengan cepat jika aku berlutut di hadapannya. Itu terlalu mudah."

Hinata tercekat. Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

.

.

.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, menahan diri agar tidak menangis. Ibuku pernah berkata, berhitunglah sampai sepuluh di dalam hati, agar emosiku tidak terlalu meledak.

1…

'Naruto-kun… Kamu pegang pipi perempuan pirang itu kemarin.'

2…

'Kamu peluk leher dia kemarin.'

3…

'Kamu pura-pura _nggak _lihat aku kemarin.'

4…

'Kamu sebelas kali _nggak _angkat telepon aku, tiga kali _reject_ telepon aku, terus _hand phone_ kamu di-_silent_ semalaman.'

5…

'Aku bangun jam dua belas malam, tapi _nggak _ada ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari kamu. Aku_ nggak _bisa tidur sampai jam empat pagi. Tapi, ucapan dari kamu masih belum ada.'

6…

'Aku tunggu kamu di depan rumah, tapi kamu _nggak _muncul-muncul juga buat jemput aku.'

7…

'Aku telat masuk kelas, kamu ada di kelas. _Nggak _ada sapaan atau senyuman dari kamu.'

8…

'Aku pura-pura _ngambek, _berharap kamu bisa ngerti keadaan aku. Tapi, walaupun kamu 'nyapa aku kayak biasa, rasanya nggak ada perhatian sama sekali dari kamu.'

9…

'Kamu 'nolak ajakan makan malam dari ibuku, dengan alasan yang nggak jelas.'

10…

'Kata Sakura dan Ino, aku 'udah _diselingkuhin_. Kata mereka aku harus berontak.'

.

.

.

Namun, sepertinya kepalaku malah mendidih.

.

.

.

"Hinata—"

Naruto terlihat tak bisa berkata apapun, ketika aku muncul dan berdiri tegap dengan wajah datar, tepat di ambang pintu gedung olahraga. Aku masih menunggu reaksinya. Aku tak akan bergerak, bersuara, ataupun berekspresi. Aku hanya diam, dan menatapnya tajam.

Aku memang tidak pandai berekspresi keras. Namun, aku banyak mempelajari ekspresi datar dan tatapan tajam dari Sakura, saat bertengkar dengan rivalnya—Sasuke.

Sepertinya cukup berhasil. Tubuh Naruto bergetar mendekatiku. Ia berjalan menggunakan lututnya. Mungkin ia terlalu terkejut untuk menggunakan kakinya.

Sejujurnya, pikiranku kosong saat ini. Terlalu sulit dipercaya, jika dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi. Tingkahnya menunjukkan rasa bersalah yang kentara. Namun, terlalu bodoh jika aku berpikir dia masih mencintaiku, mengingat kata-katanya tadi.

Atau mungkin, ia hanya tidak ingin kehilanganku?

Cukup sudah.

"Berbanggalah. Kau sukses membuatku marah," ucapku dengan nada tajam, ekspresi datar dan tatapan menusuk.

Ah! Aku tidak percaya kata-kata itu keluar dari bibirku dengan lancar. Yang aku pikirkan tadi adalah meniru sindiran-sindiran Karin, saat bertemu dengan gadis-gadis centil di sekolah. Aku tak menyangka, gadis polos sepertiku bisa melakukannya! Kemampuan teman-temanku memang patut diandalkan.

Berhasil!

Naruto menatapku tak percaya. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar ketakutan. Bibirnya terbuka, namun tak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Tiba-tiba ia bangkit, berdiri dengan kedua kakinya dan berjalan mendekatiku.

Tangannya tiba-tiba memukul dinding di sebelahku, lalu menjadikannya tumpuan. Kepalanya tertunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya. Aku tak menanggapi tingkahnya. Aku hanya menatapnya datar.

Aku sedikit terkejut saat melihat matanya yang menatapku lemah. Ia terlihat sangat rapuh dan… menyesal.

Tidak! Ingat kata Ino dan Sakura! Itu tipu daya.

"Jangan," Naruto kembali menunduk dalam. Nada suaranya terdengar parau. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak tega mendiamkan dirinya seperti ini. Dia sepertinya tulus. Apa yang harus kulakukan?!

"Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu."

Aku tersentak. Benar dugaanku. Ia hanya tak ingin kehilangan diriku. Itu bukan berarti dia mencintaiku, bukan? Ia hanya sudah sangat terbiasa dengan kehadiranku. Hanya itu.

Mataku berkaca-kaca. Genangan air mata berkumpul di pelupuknya, menunggu untuk meluncur. Tak butuh waktu lama. Air mata itu kini mengalir tak tertahankan. Aku marah. Sangat.

Buagh!

Dak!

Mataku membulat. Apa itu tadi? Apa yang terjadi?

Aku terdiam sejenak, masih terkejut dan mencoba menenangkan diriku.

.

.

.

.

.

Tangan kananku meninju pipi kiri Naruto, lalu menyikut pelipis kanannya tak lama setelah itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Itu yang kulakukan? Dari mana datangnya keberanian ini? Apa rasa kecewa di hatiku ini yang membuatku mampu?

Demi apapun. Aku terkejut atas diriku sendiri.

Pipi Naruto merah, lalu membiru. Sementara telapak tangan kanan Naruto bergerak menahan rasa sakit di pelipisnya.

.

.

.

"BAGUUUUSS!"

"ITU HINATA!"

"MURIDMU TELAH BERHASIL SAKURA!"

Sakura menyeringai bangga dari puncak tribune yang dibatasi oleh tembok penghalang (tempat mereka bersembunyi sambil mengintip tadi). Teriakan Ino, Karin dan Tenten mengejutkan semua orang di dalam gedung olahraga, terkecuali Sasuke yang kini ikut menyeringai menatap Naruto malang.

Keempat gadis SMA itu turun dari tribune, menghampiri Hinata dan Naruto yang masih diam terkejut.

"Kau masih menganggap dia lemah? Pikir lagi," ucap Sakura tepat di hadapan Naruto, lalu melenggang keluar gedung.

"Ajari aku jurus yang tadi kau lakukan!" ucap Tenten antusias, seraya menggaet kedua tangan Hinata.

"E-eh?" pipi Hinata merah merona. Dia kembali ke dirinya yang semula. Gadis polos, baik hati dan pemalu.

"Kata-katamu menakjubkan," ucap Karin, seraya mengajak _tos _Hinata. Hinata lalu membalasnya dengan gugup.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir?" kata Ino seraya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan mengejek.

Wajah Hinata kembali datar, seraya menatap Naruto. Naruto pun menatapnya, dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat ia terjemahkan.

"Kita putus. Semoga kau cepat sembuh," ucap Hinata tanpa beban dan terdengar begitu tulus.

"Kalimat bagus!" seru Ino antusias, seraya menarik tangan Hinata keluar gedung, menyusul Sakura yang sudah terlebih dahulu keluar, diikuti Tenten dan Karin.

Suara kekehan Sasuke terdengar setelah para gadis keluar. Naruto berbalik cepat, menatap Sasuke tak percaya.

"Kau memancingku mengucapkan jawaban itu dengan pertanyaanmu? Kau berkomplot dengan mereka? Tega sekali kau!" ucap Naruto dengan ekspresi muram.

Sementara itu, Sasuke hanya menyeringai. "Sudahlah. Terima saja hukumanmu."

* * *

Tak boleh ada yang mengatakan Hinata lemah. Dia salah satu teman terbaikku. Ingat itu.

–Sakura.

* * *

**A/N**

**Gak mau banyak nulis. Saya minta maaf buat fans Hinata dan juga para NHL. Saya bikin mereka jadi begini di fict ini.**

**Terinspirasi dari iklan Suns*lk. Itu aja. 'Di balik kelembutan, ada kekuatan' (kalau gak salah kata-katanya gitu). Kkkkk...**

**Review… Papai!**

**Radar Countdown (Yui)**


End file.
